Largely In Love
by IzzaZebraSpot
Summary: Edward has recently figured out that he is in love with his plus-sized best friend, Bella. With her moving in with him in the fall for college, will he be able to keep his feelings a secret? AH/AU. Rated M for Lemons & Language. B/E.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! IzzaZebraSpot back with another fanfiction. I will be updating this one AND SMMWSTLW regularly, so do not fret! Please review and tell me if its any good, thanks! **

"_Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly."-Sam Keen_

**Chapter One: Living in a Lovely Pain**

"Hey Belly-Button!" I yell out to Bella from across the lunch room. She turns up from her lunch and smiles at me, waving. I motion for her to come towards me. She gets up and grabs her stuff, throwing her lunch in the trash can. She attempts to weave through the tables but ends up crashing into a guy, Mike Newton. He looks at her in disgust, his nose turned up.

"Watch where you're going, fat fuck." He says before going around her. Bella's face goes red in embarrassment and she looks down, but she doesn't defend herself.

"Hey Newton!" I yell. He looks up at me from where he's now sitting at his table, eating his lunch. He's obviously completely forgotten what he just said to Bella. He gives me a small smile.

"Hey Cullen, whats up?" I narrow my eyes in a glare.

"I ever hear you say that shit to Bella again and I'll kick your ass, and then I'll tell your mom about you catching that shed on fire in Seattle." His eyes narrow and he huffs, but he just nods and turns away.

I hated when assholes said shit like that about Bella. Yes, she was over-weight but she was gorgeous, and her body was shaped nicely enough that she could pull off those extra pounds.

"Stop doing that, Edward." Bella growls at me when she reaches my side. "You can't just threaten everyone that makes fun of me, you're going to have to let it go one day." I roll my eyes at her.

"Start sticking up for yourself and I wont have to, Bella." I retort. "I want to talk to you about something kind-of life changing." She doesn't say anything as we walk down the hallway.

We reach the end of the hallway, where there is a small brick ledge we can sit on. It has an opening to the outdoors where the sun is shining brightly and warmly. We sit down and she looks at me expectantly. I scan her over to see her wearing an old tye dye t-shirt from an old summer camp and a pair of black yoga pants. Her brown hair is long over her shoulders, almost touching her butt.

"Spill." She says to me.

"Well, Esme keeps telling me to ask you because she doesn't trust any of my other friends enough. Plus she likes that I have a purely platonic girl-friend that doesn't try to have sex with me all the time." Bella's face contorts in confusion but she keeps on looking at me silently. "Well, we're both going to the same college after this summer, so I was thinking. I'm getting an apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. I really need a roommate and I think you would be perfect." I tell her. Her eyes widen at me.

"You want me to be your roommate?!" She smiles, "Of course, Edward. It'll be fun. Not sure how my dad will feel about me rooming with my male best friend, but he'll get over it."

"Great!" I exclaim. "I know you're going to Phoenix to visit your mom this summer, so I figured we'll just move all your stuff the week you get back." She smiles and pulls me into a large hug. I smell her wonderful scent go up my nose.

LILLILLILLILLIL

Bella left for Phoenix the day after we got our diplomas. With a tight hug and a three month promise, she got on her plane.

I haven't seen her since, and its killing me.

Bella and I have never been without each other for longer than a week since we were 6 years old. Our fathers are best friends so we usually go on vacations together if we go on them, and she never went to her moms for longer than a week before.

But this summer without her made me come to quite a few realizations.

The first one: I only have four friends in total. Alice, my sister, Emmett, my brother, Jasper, my sisters boyfriend, and Bella. There was Rosalie too, Emmett's girlfriend, but I try to ignore her as much as possible.

The second one: My life is truly pathetic.

The third one: talking to someone over the phone isn't nearly as good as it is talking to them in person.

And number four: I was in love with Bella Swan.

I don't really know when it happened, but the realization came to me one day when I was on the phone with her. She was telling me about her step-sister, Lauren, and how she saw a picture of me and became obsessed. I made a joke and Bella did this little giggle thing, and I remember thinking "Man I love this girl." And the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was true.

And now I have to face her, and act totally normal, and not jump her bones the minute I see her. I have to live with her and somehow not mention to her the fact that I'm totally in love with her and probably have been for a really long time.

I can't tell her. I've thought about it, but I can't. It would ruin our friendship and she means to much to me. She doesn't love me back, and I'd rather have her in my life without her love than not at all.

In my car I speed towards the airport, nervous and fearful and excited to see her all at once. I reach the airport and park my car. With a heavy sigh, I throw my self out of the car and walk up to the airport. I wait impatiently for her, tapping my foot.

"Edward!" I hear a familiar squeal. Arms wrap around my waist before I know whats happening and my love is in my arms. When she's done and I get a good look at her, my jaw drops.

She's way tanner than before, her skin went from pale to a dark Kardashian looking tan. She's lost weight-not enough to make her stick thin, but she's lost at least fifteen pounds. Her hair has gotten longer, and she's wearing shorts. She hasn't worn shorts since we were 12. She's always said she was "too fat". She wasn't, but she's never believed me when I told her she was beautiful the way she was.

"Bella I missed you so much." I tell her, pulling her close again and sobbing into her shoulder. "Never leave me again." Her hands rub my lower back. I feel a stirring in my crotch but I ignore it, just happy to be with Bells again.

"I missed you too, Eddie." She sighs. But her eyes brighten up just a second later, "Oh, and I know I didn't mention this on the phone, but I've met someone!"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

**A/N: Not all chapters will be this short, but since we're just getting started this first chapter is shorter than usual. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Largely In Love! Updates should start coming at a regular pace. I have another story, "She Makes Me Wanna Say That L-Word," that it would be an honor if you checked out! Don't forget to review with your thoughts! Reviews help me get motivation to write faster! **

"_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."__  
__― __Federico García Lorca__, __Blood Wedding and Yerma_

**Chapter 2: Hiding Behind Tanya Denali**

I hear a large grunt from Emmett as him and Jasper place Bella's futon down in the living room. Bella is in the kitchen with Rose and Alice, probably making dinner for everybody. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, followed by Em and Jazz.

"He's native american, his father lives on a Reservation not too far from Forks, actually." Bella tells Rose as she stirs some pasta sauce. "I guess my mother and his older sister went to highschool together, and he came to visit with her."

"Wait, Bells, how old is he?" Rose asks in concern. I was wondering the same thing, actually.

"Jake's our age. He was a surprise, born way after his sisters."

Jake was Bella's new boyfriend she met in Phoenix. He was tall, tan, brown eyes and brown hair, and in his picture he looked crazy ripped.

Basically the exact opposite of me.

Damn those Native American.

God, I was such a girl sometimes.

Bella had barely stopped talking about him since the moment she came home. I had done my best to listen and be attentive, but it hurt so fucking much.

_She's supposed to be mine_.

The thing is, I knew this was going to happen eventually. I knew Bella was going to find someone that wasn't me especially when I decided I wasn't going to tell her.

So why does it hurt so damn much?

"Do we get to meet him?" Alice asks excitedly. Please say no, please say no.

"Yes!" Bella says happily. "He's coming over for dinner this weekend before classes start on Monday!"

I might puke.

"Oh yay! Oh I have to take you shopping, you need a cute outfit! Oh... and you, Rose, and I should all go get spa treatments!" Alice claps her hands excitedly. I look over at Rose and almost jump in surprise when I notice she's staring at me with a suspicious look on her face. I give a weird look and she looks away with an eye roll. Weird bitch.

"Edward," Bella says suddenly. "Why don't you bring that girl you said you were dating over the summer." Everybody's head snaps to me in surprise.

Shit.

So I might have told Bella I had a girlfriend over the summer. It was a lie.

I was hoping it would make her jealous.

"Uh, I'll see if she wants to come." I said. I would have to think of some excuse for her not to.

"Isn't this exciting?" Bella said, poking me. "We all are dating someone for once!"

"Yeah!" I said in fake enthusiasm.

LILLILLILLILLIL

Later on that night everybody had left and it was just Bella and I. I just made dinner for us and called her in. She arrives in the kitchen with a smile on her face. She's wearing her bed shorts, so short that a bit of her ass sticks out in them. I glare at the protruding skin, willing the images in my head to go away. The tanktop she's wearing isn't helping either. Its very low cut and a bit tight. It clenches around her gut, showing its smoothness (she had never had rolls). Her long hair was in a messy side-braid, I think she called it a fishtail once before.

"Mmmm," Bella groaned at the smell of the casserole I cooked, "That smells delectable." She grabs a plate and places a large spoonful on her plate. She's about to get another spoonful when I see her halt her movements, look at her plate, and set the spoon down slowly.

"What are you doing?" I ask her in confusion. "There's plenty for the two of us, get more. You didn't eat lunch." She turns a bittersweet smile towards me.

"Nah, I'm on a diet." She says. My mouth drops open while she walks over and sits at the table, waiting for me. I quickly grab my food and sit next to her.

"Bella-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't, Edward." She growls. Her eyes give me a look that says shes not to be messed with. "I'm tired of you doing this everytime I try and lose weight. You tell me how beautiful I am with the weight and for some crazy reason I believe you and I give up my diet. Well, stop. Stop lying to me because I need to do this. I'm 200 pounds, Edward. I'm supposed to be at 160 for my height just to be healthy, and 130 to be at the average weight for my height. Not _only _am I unhealthy, but Jake is the first guy to show interest in me since freshman year and I am _not _about to lose him because I'm 40 pounds overweight." I gasp at how absurd she's being. If Jake liked her now, why would he suddenly decide he didn't like her extra weight?

"Bella, I cannot believe you just called me a liar." I tell her, honestly a little hurt. "If Jake doesn't like you how you are, you shouldn't be with him to begin with." She rolls her eyes as if this is the stupidest thing I could've said. "And Bella? Im not lying when I say you're beautiful. If you want to try and lose weight then sure, but please don't develop an eating disorder. Because from the looks of the amount you have on your plate and how you didn't eat lunch at all, thats what it looks like."

She gives me an incredulous look. "Of course not, Edward!" She gasps. "I signed up for a gym and I'm just eating smaller portions." She sighed. "Thats what you're _supposed _to do."

We eat the rest of our meal in silence. We go to bed without saying goodnight.

LILLILLILLILLIL

"My father tried to get me into baseball when I was younger," Jacob _fucking douchebag_ Black tells Emmett Sunday night as we eat dinner, "But I never really liked it all that much." He says with a shrug.

"You're missing out." Emmett tells him, grinning at the asshole.

I don't know if you can tell, but I really don't like Bella's new boyfriend.

"Not really," Bella tells Jake. "I've always found baseball boring myself, my dad never shut up about it when I was a kid."

I never liked baseball either, Bella. I don't see you getting all dressed up for a nice dinner with _me_.

So maybe I'm a little bitter.

But if you saw how sinful she looked tonight, you would be too.

Bella was wearing a dress that fit around her curves perfectly, barely showing her gut at all. She wore a gray cardigan loosely over it, probably to make the dress more casual. She was wearing a pair of Alice's boots and she looked _stunning_. It was the first time I'd seen her hair curled since 9th grade.

"Charlie Swan has good taste in sports, that is for sure." Emmett adds in. Emmett and Charlie have always watched baseball together. Game day was when Emmett and I would go over to the Swans, Emmett would watch the game and Bella and I would find something more entertaining to do.

The discussion goes to Jake and where he's going to college.

"I'm actually not going to college." he says. "I have a job as a janitor at the highschool on my fathers reservation." He shrugs in embarrassment.

"Everybody's got to start somewhere." Alice chimes in with an un-judging else gives him accepting smiles, except Rose. She's giving him a look that leads me to believe she's about as fond of him as I am.

Dinner ends not long after and Bella walks Jake out. I try not to count the minutes they're gone.

"What a tool." Rosalie mutters as she walks up beside me. "They were practically eating out of his hand!" I give her an amused smile.

"My thoughts exactly." She turns her head up at me, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Where's your 'girlfriend'?" She asks me. _She knows. _

"She couldn't make it." I lie anyways.

"You know, Edward." Rosalie almost giggles. "You _could _just tell Bella you've got a thing for her." I look at her in surprise.

"What're you talking about?" I fake. She rolls her eyes at me as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on Edward, we may not be the closest but I do know you well enough to know that the looks you've been giving Bella lately are anything but friendly." She snickers. "You want a piece of her scrumptous size-16 ass." I can't believe how blunt she is. No wonder Emmett loves her.

"You better hurry," She notes as Bella walks back through the door with a dreamy smile on her face. As Rosalie walks away I hear her say softly "Before she's gone for good."

One last look at Bella and I suddenly wonder if maybe Rosalie is right.

LILLILLILLILLIL

I've decided to call in reinforcements.

An old friend of mine from high school owes me a favor.

Her name is Tanya Denali, and she is a beautiful blonde, with tan skin, and blue eyes.

She's also a lesbian, not that anyone but me and her girlfriend know that.

I covered for her when her mother caught her making out with another girl and taping it. I told her mother that it was purely for my enjoyment and that she was not interested in girls, not at all.

Her mother is a tad bit on the religious side.

Tanya wasn't allowed to "date" me anymore after that.

So, during my third day of classes I texted her and asked her for that favor she promised me after my "good deed".

Tanya was going to pretend to be the girlfriend I had over the summer.

She was also going to help me make Bella jealous.

She agreed right away, still greatful.

"So you're just _now _mentioning to me that the girl you've been dating all summer was, _Tanya Denali_?" Bella asks me skeptically when I tell her. She's laying across the couch in my adidas hoodie and another pair of her pajama shorts, and she's bent in a way that at least half of her large ass cheek is hanging out.

_I just wanna rub it with my hand, then flip her over and-_

Not the time, Edward.

"Yeah, sorry I just didn't think to mention it before." Bella's eyes narrow.

"Is she still the bible thumper she was in highschool?" She asks. I've never heard Bella be an asshole before but she never did like Tanya all that much.

"It wasn't her; it was her mom Bella." I defend Tanya honestly. Bella rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything, officially dropping the subject.

But its not without notice her slight pick up in breathing and the way she's avoiding my eyes.

Is it maybe because they portray jealousy?

**A/N: Whats your opinion? Is Bella jealous? **

**Tell me your thoughts, I'll see you soon! **


End file.
